Suicide Bomber
by killjoy-kirby
Summary: For anyone who likes NCIS
1. Chapter 1

'What are we doing here again?' Tony asked Ziva impatiently. 'We're here to protect Gibbs remember?' Ziva replied annoyed. 'Oh yeah, Only the best agents would be picked for that!', Tony announced proudly. 'Yes, as you've said seven times before' Ziva said rolling her eyes.

Suddenly a woman walked past. 'Oh my god, look Ziva, its Alexandra Delfino' tony cried out. 'Who's she?' asked Ziva, looking the woman up and down. 'Only the hottest model in America', said Tony, almost dribbling. 'Tony, enough with your fantasies! We're supposed to be protecting Boss!' Ziva said standing in front of Tony, blocking view of Alexandra. Tony tried to hassle Ziva out of the way. 'Tony!', Ziva kneed tony in the groin. 'Owwww', whispered tony, in pain.

There was a loud bang. Everyone was on the floor, screaming. A woman was in the middle of the floor holding a gun up in the air. She was holding something in her hand. She pulled something out of her handbag. It was a small, but powerful bomb. The thing in her hand was a dead man switch.

Tony and Ziva got on the floor quickly. They hid under a table. 'What's going on?' asked Tony. 'I don't know, be quiet!', whispered Ziva. 'Do you know who she is?' asked Tony. 'Yes, she's that girl Corinne off that television show'. 'Oh, Cooking with Corinne? Yeah, I know her. Why the hell has she got a bomb?' asked Tony. 'I don't know but look, she has an earpiece attached meaning she's probably not here by choice!'


	2. Chapter 2

'What are we supposed to do?', asked Tony. 'I don't know...TONY! Why is your hand on my ass?' Ziva looked down to her buttocks where Tony has his hand cupped around her right butt cheek. 'Uh…Sorry Ziva', said Tony. Ziva looked at Tony. Tony turned beetroot red. 'Don't worry Tony, Its happened to everyone'. Tony said nothing. 'Tony talk!', demanded Ziva. Ziva poked Tony in the guts. 'Tony!', said Ziva. Tony was frozen stiff. 'Are you all right?', asked Ziva. Suddenly Ziva looked up to find the face of Corinne. She had her gun pressed into Tony's head. 'You belong to NCIS?' asked Corinne. Ziva didn't say anything. 'I SAID 'YOU BELONG TO NCIS?' screamed Corinne. 'Um..Yes yes', stuttered Ziva. 'I need you then'.

Corinne pulled Ziva and Tony from under the table and held the gun to Tony's head. 'I need you', she said. Ziva and Tony didn't move. They looked around at all the hostages. There was a mother with her baby over in the corner. She was crying. 'For what?' Ziva asked. 'I have a daughter', said Corinne. Ziva swished her eyes at Tony quickly. Ziva had always wanted a daughter, but she had never found the right person. And now her true love was going to get killed before her eyes. Ziva couldn't take it any longer. She bursted into tears. 'Ziva', said Tony. Tony couldn't believe that his partner in crime was crying. She was a Mossad Officer for crying out loud! Ziva turned her head away from Tony. She couldn't bear to look at him. 'HEY!' screamed Corinne. 'Shut up!' Tony looked around at the hostages. He also saw the mother in the corner, crying with her child. Suddenly he saw Gibbs. He was on the ground. Gibbs put one foot up to get up. He suddenly had both feet off the ground. Tony twitched nervously. 'I suppose you have a gun around here somewhere', said Corinne. 'But I'm pointing one at you, so you can't move'.

'State the obvious' Ziva was thinking.

Gibbs was getting closer.

'I need you to get my daughter out of jail', said Corinne. 'She went to jail for murdering someone, but I know she's innocent'. Gibbs flickered at the word daughter but kept getting closer. Tony and Ziva tried to look at each other. They had never heard about this. Corinne's cooking show had never mentioned anything about her having a daughter.

MEANWHILE

Back at NCIS headquarters McGee was playing Video Games.


	3. Chapter 3

'McGee, Why are you playing Video Games?' asked Abby as she walked in. 'I…err…' said McGee closing down the game. 'I wasn't playing any game. I'm doing my job'. 'McGee, I saw you playing that game and unless your job is to play games then you're in the wrong place', said Abby crossing her arms. There was silence. 'Fine! I admit I wasn't doing my job', confessed McGee. Abby sat down on a wheelie chair and wheeled over to McGee. 'What are you playing?' asked Abby. 'I was playing X1OO396', said McGee. 'Can I play?', asked Abby nudging McGee over. 'Wait. You just told me off for playing a game while we're supposed to be doing our job and now you want to disagree?', asked McGee. 'Pretty much', said Abby, clearly not paying attention. 'Pfft', said McGee. 'Wow, you're up to level 10,000!' exclaimed Abby. The keys were tapping as Abby played the game. 'You're pretty good', said McGee. 'Pretty good?' said Abby. 'I'm better then that!' 'Wait. Have you played this game before?' asked McGee. 'Only a couple of times' said Abby. 'But abby, you're a pro', said McGee. 'Yeah, its one of my favourite games' said Abby. 'YAY! I BET YOUR SCORE MCGEE! You owe me a Cafpow', screamed Abby. 'How could you beat my score? I was the best!' said McGee. 'Well I scored 2,000,000', said Abby. McGee pouted. How could he be beaten by a girl? 'I know what your thinking McGee, How could I be beaten by a girl?' said Abby. 'No, I wasn't thinking that', said McGee. Abby gave McGee the 'I can read your mind McGee', look. 'Sorry', said McGee. 'No McGee! Don't apologize', said Abby. She drew closer to McGee. McGee wheeled back on his wheelie chair. 'See McGee! Your even scared of me!', said Abby. 'Am I really that scary? 'No Abby, I…err…I thought you were…err…coming on to me', said McGee. 'MCGEE! I WAS NOT COMING ONTO YOU', screamed Abby. Just then Palmer walked in. 'McGee! If you dare say that again I will kill you. Did I also mention that I can kill you and cover up ALL the evidence?' Abby said. 'Did I come at a bad time?' asked Palmer.

MEANWHILE

Gibbs was creeping closer to Corinne. Gibbs pulled out his gun and pointed it at Corinne. 'Corrine, I want you to put the gun down', said Gibbs. Corrine turned around pointing the gun at Gibbs. 'Corinne', said Gibbs. 'NO!' screamed Corinne. 'We can help get your daughter out of jail if you just put the gun down', said Gibbs. 'Will you really help me?' asked Corinne. 'Yes', said Gibbs. Corinne hesitated for a moment. She looked around at Tony and Ziva. She looked at the mother in the corner with her baby. She looked at all the hostages. Finally Corinne put the gun down.


	4. Chapter 4

BACK IN INTERROGATION

Gibbs walked in and sat down at the table. 'Will you help get my daughter out of jail?' asked Corinne. 'We'll see', said Gibbs. 'Why do you want your daughter out of jail so badly?' asked Gibbs. Corinne fidgeted. 'I just do', she finally answered. 'Can you tell me why?' asked Gibbs. 'No', said Corinne. Gibbs glanced at the mirror. 'Do you think she is hiding something?' asked Tony behind the glass. 'Well obviously, Tony! She doesn't even have her scam planned out properly', said Ziva. 'Corinne, are you hiding something', asked Gibbs. 'No! I just want my daughter out of jail!' yelled Corinne. 'Why are you so determined?' asked Gibbs. 'She's my daughter. How would you feel if your daughter was in jail for a death sentence? Wouldn't you want her out as well?' asked Corinne. 'She has murdered someone! She deserves to be in there', said Gibbs. 'She did not!', screamed Corinne now out of her chair. 'She was set up!' 'By who?' asked Gibbs. Corinne didn't answer. 'I can't let her out. The evidence all points to her', said Gibbs. 'She needs to be out', said Corinne.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Tony and Ziva both looked at the door. 'Don't tell me McGee has interrupted interrogation again', said Ziva out loud. 'Ha! He'll get a good yelling at this time, just wait', said Tony.

'What McGee?', said Gibbs as he opened the door angrily. 'Um boss, we found some DNA on the inside of the bomb', said McGee. 'McGee!' said Gibbs. 'It's important. The DNA belongs to a man called Franklin Valette', said McGee. 'Cant this wait?' said Gibbs. 'No. He is the stalker of Corinne', said McGee. Gibbs thought for a while then slammed the door in McGee's face.

'I believe you have a stalker', said Gibbs sitting down in the interrogation chair once again. Corinne tensed up not making eye contact with Gibbs. 'Do you?', asked Gibbs. 'Yeah but I got a restraining order so he wouldn't have anything to do with me', said Corinne. 'His DNA was found on the bomb', said Gibbs. There was silence. 'Does he want anything to do with your daughter?', asked Gibbs. Corinne burst into tears.

'If I tell you, will you promise not to go looking for him?', asked Corinne, her eyes now red.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 9.00pm on a Saturday night and Ziva had just exited the elevator.

She eyed Tony as he was peacefully snoring in his chair.

Ziva walked around to her desk and lay her bag down.

Tony didn't move.

Ziva stood there waiting for Tony to awaken.

Again, Ziva eyed Tony.

'TONY!' screamed Ziva.

Tony snorted, 'Yes?' he said.

'Why are you sleeping?' asked Ziva.

'I am tired. Gibbs has been in interrogation for hours now. Why don't we just go home and finish tomorrow. Its Saturday for crying out loud!' said Tony now standing.

'In case you have forgotten, Tony, Corinne had a bomb. We cannot simply discard this! The sooner we find out what Corinne is hiding from us, the better', said Ziva

'Mmm', said Tony lying back in his chair again.

'She has a stalker', said Ziva sitting at her chair on her desk.

'Yeah. I think that would be pretty scary', said Tony.

'I think it would be nice to have an admirer', said Ziva.

'Someone who follows you around? Steals your clothes? C'mon Ziva! 'Said Tony.

'What does she have to do with Navy Marines anyway?' asked Ziva.

'Who?' asked Tony.

'Corinne', said Ziva

'I don't know', said Tony relaxing again.

Just then Gibbs walked through the door.

'What do we have?' asked Gibbs.

'Corinne's daughter is Yasmin', said Ziva.

'What jail?' asked Gibbs.

'I searched all the jails in America under the name Yasmin Anne and she was not located in any', said Ziva.

Gibbs turned to Tony.

Tony looked at the desk.

'Um well…'he said walking over to his desk.

Tony cleared his throat.

'I found where Corinne lives. 123 Drummond st', said Tony.

'Lets go', said Gibbs.

IN CORINNES APARTMENT.

'There is no evidence that she has made a bomb', said Ziva. 'Is there any evidence we might use?'

'Here', said Tony at the sink.

Ziva and Gibbs walked over.

'Blood', said Tony as he pointed at the blood that was slowly draining down the sink.

'And here', said Gibbs.

A hair was next to the sink.

Ziva carefully put the hair in a plastic pocket.

They continued to look around but didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

'Lets take these back to the lab then go home', said Tony.

'Tony, stop whinging', said Ziva.

'I can't help it! I'm tired', said Tony.

'Let's head back', said Gibbs. 'Ziva, give the blood and hair sample to Abby and McGee'.

As Tony exited the elevator to leave the building he was thinking to himself.

Ziva is such a beautiful woman' he thought

Why can't I build up the courage to ask her out on a date?

Suddenly, Tony was grabbed from the back, a gun pointed to his head.

'You Tony DiNozzo?' asked the rusty voice.

'Depends…whose…asking', answered DiNozzo struggling.

'Come with me', said the man.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony was sitting in a chair; his hands were roped around the chair and bag over his head.

'This is him', said the rusty voice once again.

'Thankyou Djak', said another voice.

Tony heard feet approaching him.

'Remove the bag', said the voice.

Tony felt someone harshly grab him and rip the bag off his head.

He met the gaze with a man.

The man was wearing a white dirty jumper with the number #14 on the breast pocket.

'Hello Tony', said the voice.

Tony didn't reply.

'Do you have any idea why you are here?' asked the man.

Tony didn't reply.

'Answer me!' screamed the man slapping Tony.

'No', said Tony.

'No, sir!' screamed the man.

'No', said Tony looking angry, 'Sir', he finished.

'That's better', said the man.

'Now tony, you will do well to learn my rules', said the man.

The man started to pace.

'May I ask you your name?' asked Tony.

'How stupid do you think I am?' asked the man.

Tony glared at the man. He could see the man felt uncomfortable.

'If I told you my name you would track me down if you somehow escaped here', said the man.

'I don't want to be put in jail', said the man.

Tony looked around the room.

It seemed to be very dirty with people he now realised that were standing behind him, holding guns.

'Tony, get Corinne's daughter out of jail', said the man.

'Why?' asked Tony.

'Because we need her', said the man.

'What for?' asked Tony.

'That...is nothing you need to know', said the man.

There was silence.

'Mention this to NCIS and there will be consequences', said the man.

'Such as?' asked Tony.

'We will murder your wife or lover', said the man.

'How do you know who I love?' asked Tony.

'We have ways', said the man.

'Well, I have slept with your wife', said Tony grinning.

'HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?' yelled the man.

'DJAK, TAKE TONY TO THE FUNHOUSE', yelled the man grinning.

Two men grabbed Tony by the arms and dragged him to a separate room.

This room was worse then the previous one.

It had a few rats inside with loads of dirt.

'Enjoy your stay, Tony', said the man.

Tony grabbed his wrists.

They had rope burn all over them.

He checked his pockets.

Sure enough they had taken his phone and NCIS badge.

In the cell it was extremely hot and Tony felt sweaty.

What to do, he thought.

Tony sat down on the hard floor in the darkness.

There was a single window above him but he could not fit through it.


End file.
